wikitionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Builders Club
Builders Club (BC) is a premium membership that grants users extra privileges on Roblox which cannot be obtained by non-Builders Club users, such as a daily Robux stipend or the ability to make shirts and pants. These items enable much greater customization of users' avatars and their interactive creations. There are three types of Builders Club memberships that a player can purchase: Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club and Outrageous Builders Club. Roblox gift card which can be used to obtain BC memberships can be purchased at various retailers such as GameStop, Best Buy, EB Games, Walmart, etc. When purchasing Robux, a user with Builders Club will receive a somewhat significant bonus of more Robux with their purchase compared to a non-Builders Club member. Prices for both Builders Club and Robux may vary between currencies, e.g. a user with their account's country set to the United Kingdom will view prices in GBP rather than USD. Players can purchase Builders Club memberships that automatically renew monthly or annually. Previously, they could purchase memberships that last 3 months, 6 months or lifetime (100 years) up until August 4, 2015, when it was deprecated. Despite the inability to purchase this option, players with an active lifetime Builders Club membership will continue to receive their Builders Club benefits for the duration of the purchased period.'' '' Builders Club Builders Club (BC) membership was released on August 16, 2007; it was the first premium membership released on Roblox. Users who purchase Builders Club receive additional features, including a daily income of 15 Robux (465 Robux monthly / 5475 Robux annually), the ability to create personal servers (When personal servers existed) and MEGA places (when MEGA places existed), the ability to join or create up to 10 groups, the removal of third-party ads and the ability to create and sell shirts and pants. First time Builders Club members also receive the Welcome To The Club Badge, 100 Robux and the Builders Club Hard Hat. Turbo Builders Club Turbo Builders Club (TBC) gives members all of the liberties of Builders Club as well as some extra features. These include getting 35 Robux per day (1,085 Robux monthly / 13,025 Robux annually) and the ability to join or create up to 20 groups. First time TBC Members also get the Turbo Builders Club Badge and the Turbo Builders Club Hard Hat. However, it is not as popular as BC or OBC. Outrageous Builders Club Outrageous Builders Club (OBC) gives members all of the liberties of Classic and Turbo Builders Club but with even more features. OBC members have a daily income of 60 Robux (1,860 Robux monthly / 21,900 Robux annually), can join or create up to 100 groups, unlock an exclusive website theme and use DevEx (if they are 13 or older, have at least 100K Robux and have a verified email address and PayPal account). Members of Outrageous Builders Club get the Outrageous Builders Club badge and Outrageous Builders Club Hard Hat. First time OBC members also get three exclusive hats: Eyes of the Everworld, Outrageous Aetherspectacles and Hood of the International Order of Buildmasters OBC saw a rise in popularity after Developer Exchange (DevEx) was introduced in October 2013. For this reason, most notable Roblox developers (and nearly all Roblox administrators) currently have OBC). Former Builders Club Former Builders Club is an unofficial membership reserved for players who had previously purchased any type of Builders Club membership. Members who have previously purchased Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club, or Outrageous Builders Club have the same features as a free user, but can still keep the Welcome to the Club badge, the hard hat corresponding to the Builders Club membership they had as well as the extra hats they were given if they bought OBC, and still stay in any groups they were in above the maximum limit of 5 (but will be unable to join new groups unless they go back down to only being in 4 groups or buy a new Builders Club membership). Welcome To The Club Badge The Welcome To The Club Badge is a badge that can be earned by purchasing any type of Builders Club membership. It was released on October 14, 2014 along with the Official Model Maker badge. This badge would also be obtained if a user's BC membership expired before the badge's release. The player can still keep this badge if his or her Builders Club membership expires. It is a permanent badge. Comparing Builders Club Types The following chart compares and contrasts the membership types and the bonuses they have. Roblox Cards Roblox Cards are cards with codes to either get more Robux or Builders Club. They are sold for $10, $25, $40 and $50 and can be found at various places like Wal-Mart, Target, Best Buy, GameStop, EB Games, 7-Eleven, etc. Toys "R" Us cards were released earlier than 7-Eleven cards, on September 26. 7-Eleven cards were released on October 1. After that was announced, card gears were released, also being the first gear costing tickets. Toys "R" Us cards can no longer be obtained as the company filed for bankruptcy. Criticism Multiple discussions within the community have occurred that debated the features a premium member has compared to a free member. Some features, like players allowing their games to be restricted to only users who have a premium membership, have sparked criticism within the Roblox community. Some members of the community believe that users who have purchased a Builders Club membership are less likely to be moderated on Roblox, though these reports cannot be theoretically proven. It has also gotten lots of hate, mainly because online daters purchase memberships to show off their "wealth." Since January 2019, Roblox has unexpectantly changed the icons of the BC and OBC to the TBC's, and the majority of the users suspect that their membership (either BC or OBC), out of nowhere, changed into Turbo Builder Club. This issue has outraged a lot of users that their prior membership was changed to the TBC. Despite that the users believed that their membership changed to the TBC, their prior membership is still highlighted, shown in the "Upgrade to Roblox Builders Club" page, and features are still function to the prior membership. This issue was resolved. Roblox Mobile App purchases Roblox provides the option to buy Robux and Builders Club with your Google Play/iTunes/Amazon credit as well. Unlike purchases made by the website, app purchases are not recurring and Google Play/iTunes/Amazon will automatically convert currencies for you. Mobile app purchases are unique in the sense that they allow players to purchase memberships for 3 months at a time rather than annual. Also, mobile app purchases are $0.05 more expensive than there website counterparts. Note that these purchases are also available through the Windows 10 app. Trivia * TBC and OBC did not exist at the time, and were later created in 2009. OBC also had its own uniquely themed page before a change that brought it onto the main Builders Club page. * 6-Month and Lifetime (100 years) plans existed alongside Monthly and Annual, before being removed on August 4, 2015. Any users who purchased a Lifetime plan before its removal got to keep their "permanent" membership. * Users can still get 3-Months on the mobile app. * On January 21, 2019, a glitch occurred in which all users with a membership had their membership changed to TBC. Some even received the TBC hard hat. This was a visual glitch and benefits were not changed. Category:Roblox